Wives and Girlfriends: A Harry Potter Mini Series
by drphil01
Summary: One-shot chapters of Harry's wives and girlfriends at Hogwarts. This is NOT a copy of 'Harry and his Brainy Girls.' I have borrowed the characters, but will have different plots and make the chapters longer. Rated M for sex scenes and language.
1. Hermione & Emma Granger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. This is a fic based on one-shot chapters, but not intended to copy the author of 'Harry and his Brainy Girls.' There will be different women.**

**WARNING: THIS IS AN M RATED CHAPTER. All will be M rated for either language or sex scenes.**

**CHAPTER 1 – HERMIONE & EMMA GRANGER**

Emma Granger was ecstatic that her two favourite people were getting married to each other after Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. They both declared their love after he beat the dark tosser. The battle claimed a number of lives, and one of them was Ron Weasley. He couldn't dodge a spell from Bellatrix Lestrange and was killed. He was with Hermione and Ron while they were out of Hogwarts in their seventh year hunting for Horcruxes and at the stage when Ron ranted and left, he found an opportunity to confess his love for his best friend. She was there for him in second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. She was there for him and was ready to die with him in third year when they thought Sirius Black was going to kill him. She was there for him in fourth year when his name unexpectedly came out from the goblet of fire, and she believed that it was not him. She was there for him when Umbridge was being a bitch and used the blood quill on his hand. She really cared for him. It turned out that she too loved him as more than a best friend and that she would take him anytime over Ron Weasley. What most people did not know is that she was involved in a love relationship with her mother since her father died from a heart attack when Hermione was 13 years old. She told her mother about one Harry Potter and how she loved him with all her heart. Emma encouraged her daughter and lover to pursue her heart and tell him.

The chance they got was when Ron left and after they both confessed, Hermione said, "Harry, I really do love you. I thought that I fancied Ron, but he's an idiot! He keeps looking down at me and he acts like a bigot. I say to hell with him. It's you that I want and we both know it."

Harry was about to say that he loved her too, but she came closer to him and gave him the most passionate kiss that he ever had. She used her tongue and probed his mouth, and he did likewise. It was far better than the kiss with Ginny and Cho Chang. He was cursing himself for leaving it too late to show his feelings for the girl that he first met on the Hogwarts Express just over six years ago on September 1st 1991. He kissed her neck and sucked on it, causing her to moan. After a bit of kissing, he said, "Are you sure you want this 'Mione?" as his bulge was sticking out.

"Yes Harry love, I'm positive." She knelt between his legs, took off his trousers and massaged his growing cock. "Merlin, it's so big! I am going to enjoy this." When all obstacles were removed, she licked his cock from the base to the tip and then gave the head a big wet kiss. Harry moaned and couldn't believe that this bookworm was doing wonders to his cock with her tongue. After a few more licks, she put her mouth on the head, opened her mouth and started to bob up and down.

He was panting and after a few minutes he tried to warn Hermione, "I'm-cumming-'Mione!"

She just hummed and worked her mouth around his cock more desperately until he shot huge loads of semen down her throat, and she swallowed most of it, but some dribbled from her mouth onto her chin and breasts. After he finished shooting, Hermione said, "Wow that tasted beautiful Harry!"

"Merlin 'Mione! Where did you learn to do that?"

She smiled and said, "I'll tell you later, but right now, I have a need that has to be taken care of, my darling boyfriend." Harry was so puzzled. He never heard Hermione speaking that way to him. He had gotten a few hugs and kisses on the cheeks during his years at Hogwarts but never anything like that. They were in a safe cave taking a break from horcrux hunting, and Harry conjured a mattress with his magic much to the squealing delight of his new girlfriend. She shed her clothes so that she was naked like the day she was born. Harry was mesmerised by her body and perky breasts. "You like?" she asked.

Harry stammered out, "Y-y-yes!"

"Good," she replied. "Now I want you to lick me Harry. I will sit on you and you can just put your tongue inside me." Harry couldn't believe his ears. He felt like this was a dream come true, but the fact is, that it wasn't a dream and it was indeed truly happening. She lowered herself onto his face and he smelled the erotic scent of her fluids. He was delighted at the smell and tentatively took a few licks, causing her to moan and wiggle herself onto him. He loved the taste and decided to plunge in, giving her pussy an open-mouth kiss and he tried to get as much of his mouth and tongue inside her, much to her delight. He decided to do a Parseltongue in her pussy and she shivered and squealed and played with her bouncing breasts at the same time. "Oh, Merlin! You are so, so good Harry! I'm cumming!" A few minutes later, she grunted and squirted her juices onto his face and mouth. She had another mini orgasm as he continued licking, but she had to pull herself off regretfully as it was becoming too sensitive. She needed a break, and he too needed to cool down. She gave him a hot, wet long kiss and said, "Wow that was fan-fucking-tastic Harry."

She decided right then and there to tell him about her relationship with her mother after the passing away of her father. "Isn't that wrong 'Mione?" he asked.

"According to society, yes it is, but if it feels good and no one is hurt, then we don't see anything wrong with that," she replied.

Harry smiled and said, "And I thought that my bookworm is so conservative."

"Uh Harry, I haven't actually been with a guy yet until now," she said. "Now let's go for the main part."

"Are you sure 'Mione?"

"Yes Harry! And stop asking me that, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this with you," she said in an exasperated tone.

Hermione lay on her back and dragged Harry on top of her. She cast the contraceptive charm and grabbed his growing cock, tugged on it for a bit and then guided it to her wet, overflowing, heated snatch. Harry was feeling the sensation of his cock rubbing against her pussy and it was even better when he pushed a couple of inches in. He couldn't feel a barrier and said, "I thought you were a virgin 'Mione?"

She was moaning and replied, "My mother broke me in with her strap-on, but with guys, yes I am still a virgin." He nodded and pushed all the way in, just staying there giving his girlfriend the time to get used to a real cock inside her. "Oh yes, Harry it feels so, so good! Come on Harry, move inside me!" He did as she asked and started to move inside her. He loved the feeling as he was on top of her and mashed his chest onto her jiggling breasts. He leaned to her face and she grabbed his head and kissed him furiously, darting her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues did battle for a moment and he moved down and kissed her neck, causing her to moan. She bucked on his large cock and said, "Oh, so big Harry! I think that mother and I will enjoy this!"

Harry was startled for a moment and said, "Did you say your mother?"

"Yes Harry, now keep going! I spoke to mum and she is really looking forward to this. I want to share you with her."

He couldn't believe what he heard and kept pumping in while kissing her at the same time. He was going for about 10 minutes and said, "I'm going to shoot 'Mione!"

"Inside me Harry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I cast the-oh-contraceptive-oh-charm! Can't get pregnant yet!"

Harry took the cue and grunted his release. He shot several powerful jets of sperm and made Hermione squealing with pleasure. He kept inside her for the whole night as she wanted to feel him in her, so they drifted off to sleep in that position.

Next morning, Harry and Hermione had a serious chat before Ron decided to show up. Harry asked, "Did you mean what you said 'Mione, about sharing with your mother?"

"Yes Harry, after you beat Voldemort, we will have great times together."

Harry made the decision then and there. He conjured a ring and said, "Hermione dear, will you do the honour and be my wife?"

Hermione lunged at him and squealed "YES! YES! YES A THOUSAND TIMES HARRY!" She snogged him senseless after he put the ring on her finger.

A few days later, Harry had managed to destroy all the horcruxes and now Voldemort was once again mortal, thanks to Neville destroying Nagini, his pet snake, which was a horcrux. A number of lives were claimed, including Ron Weasley, Draco and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Dumbledore died before the battle from cancer. His cursed hand got the better of him and spread to his body. Ron was distraught after he learned that Harry and Hermione were now engaged and he didn't feel like fighting, so he took any curse that came to him. Unfortunately, it was a killing curse by Bellatrix the madwoman. She was dealt with later by Molly Weasley, who killed her using a legal curse. Needless to say, Harry knocked off Tom Riddle aka Voldemort and a few days after the battle, announced that he and Hermione were to be married. Emma Granger was overjoyed and hugged her daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

Weeks later, they had a fantastic wedding in which Amelia Bones was conducting the ceremony. "I now proclaim Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter! You may kiss the bride." After the kiss, there were congratulations all around and the newlywed couple were bombarded by people.

After the wedding, they went on their honeymoon and decided to take Emma Granger with them and show her a pleasurable time. Emma thanked them so much that she snogged her daughter and her son-in-law and soon they were shagging like rabbits. Harry was so glad and he was inside Emma on top of her while she was licking her daughter's pussy and arsehole, with Hermione riding her face and squealing at the pleasure of the familiar tongue. When he shot into Emma, Hermione also splashed her juices onto her mother's face and sighed in happiness.

Harry let Hermione climb on top of him and bob her pussy up and down on his hard tool, while he was fervently licking Emma. The ladies squealed in pleasure and delight as they had yet another three orgasms, with Emma drenching Harry's face and neck with her tasty juices and he shot his load into his wife.

After relaxing, Hermione said, "You know how Sirius emancipated you and made you Lord Black?"

"Yes?"

"You can marry my mother. I can be Hermione Potter and mother can be Emma Granger-Black."

Emma squealed in delight and kissed her daughter with love and passion and fingered her pussy so fast that it took Hermione two minutes to drench her mother's fingers.

A few days later, Emma became a Black and Harry's second wife. He enjoyed pleasuring his wives inside the bedroom, but he also took them out on 'dates' and they too took him out in muggle London. He loved life and he loved his wives very dearly. He was one very happy wizard.

Months later, he took the Defence post at Hogwarts and was head of Gryffindor and deputy to Minerva McGonagall, while Hermione taught Ancient Runes. Emma continued her professional career as a dentist and loved every moment of her life, thanks to her husband Harry and her daughter and sister-wife Hermione. She was still known as Dr Granger but she was now a Black and all was good and peaceful.

**END**


	2. Daphne & Astoria Greengrass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 2 – DAPHNE & ASTORIA GREENGRASS**

House Greengrass was at some point a strong ally with House Potter many years ago, that is before the next generation family came. Cyril and Roxanne decided to stay neutral, but they were friendly with James and Lily Potter in their years at Hogwarts. Cyril was in Slytherin, Roxanne was in Ravenclaw and James and Lily were both in Gryffindor. During those times, it was common for inter-house friendship and relationships, until one Lucius Malfoy came into the picture and decided to uphold the pureblood supremacy in Slytherin house. He was an adamant supporter of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Time went by when the dark lord rose to power and called his followers. Any who would not follow him were put to death under his wand, or the wand of one of his followers, mainly Lucius Malfoy. Those who decided to stay neutral had to pay heavy taxes to the Death Eater organisation. Cyril and Roxanne contacted James and Lily and together, they had drawn and signed a formal marriage contract between House Potter and House Greengrass. This happened shortly before the Potters died at the hands of Voldemort. The date was 31st October 1981. When the Greengrasses heard what happened, they were distraught and decided to remain neutral. They were ecstatic that Harry Potter had survived and vanquished the dark lord for the time being.

10 years later, Daphne Greengrass, the eldest daughter, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her younger sister, Astoria, was two years younger and was so sad to see her go. They were so close together. They heard the story of Harry Potter and how he survived because of his mother's sacrifice of pure love. They cried every night when their mother told them and said that it was so unfair that it had to happen to little Harry Potter. Daphne was growing to be a very beautiful young lady, and Astoria was not far behind. Their parents told them about a marriage contract they had with the Potters and when they become of age, they will be married to him. Needless to say, they were so excited when they heard. Daphne's parents told her to stay clear away from one Draco Malfoy and his friends, and she took the message to heart.

Meanwhile, Harry was rescued from Durzkaban by a friendly giant named Hagrid, who was the school's gamekeeper. It was a shock when he found out on his 11th birthday that he is a wizard, and a very powerful one. When Hagrid took him to Gringotts, the chief goblin Ragnok took a positive interest in him. He asked Hagrid to wait for some time because he wanted to do an inheritance ritual for young Harry. He had Griphook, another goblin, assist with this as Griphook was the account manager for the Potters. Upon conclusion of the test, Griphook said, "Mr Potter, you are one very wealthy and powerful wizard. Your parents were friends of ours, and it would be an honour to continue the friendship."

Harry replied, "Of course Mr Griphook."

The goblin told Harry that his parents had a will but he could not see it until he was 15 years old. He did mention this to Harry. "Mr Potter, your parents had a marriage contract with one Greengrass family. I was instructed by the Head of House Greengrass to tell you this, that there is a contract to marry his two daughters. One of them will be at Hogwarts this year. He will be here shortly, so if you can wait, that would be appreciated."

Shortly after, a tall man came with his wife and two daughters. The man looked at Harry and said, "Ah, you must be Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said taking Harry's hand. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Roxanne, and these are my two beautiful daughters, Daphne and Astoria."

Harry was greeted by the female members and the girls took a liking to him almost immediately. Daphne went close to him and said, "Hello Harry, I assume you know why we are here?"

"Yes, I do. Is it true?"

"That you are betrothed to Astoria and myself? Yes that is true, and I am glad that we didn't run into one Draco Malfoy. He cannot touch us now," replied Daphne. "But after our meeting, we have to get you new clothes, your clothes are ten times bigger than you."

"Daphne, that's not very nice," said Roxanne disapprovingly.

"That's ok Mrs Greengrass," said Harry. "I need new clothes anyway. My relatives never buy any for me."

The Greengrasses were seething with anger when Harry told them what the last 10 years of his life was. They worked a deal with the Goblins about transferring him to the Greengrass Manor and putting down the wards on Privet Drive. Harry's things at Privet Drive were transferred to his new, loving home.

To say that every girl at Hogwarts was shocked to see Harry already betrothed to Daphne Greengrass was an understatement. All the girls ogled him and drooled all over him because he was the-boy-who-lived. Daphne loved him because he was Harry, and she was the one closest to him in all their years at Hogwarts. He had gotten to know and dislike Draco Malfoy, even though the hat put him in Slytherin with his betrothed. He beat Malfoy to countless duels, much to everyone's delight. Another person hated Harry. Ron Weasley tried to get a piece of him only to be sent to the hospital wing and miss one month of school. Not a good way to remember your first year. Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley all took a liking to him and became his friends. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were his friends too, as he didn't judge people by their house or blood status. He became best friends with one Tracey Davis, who also was Daphne's best friend. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, along with Cedric Diggory took a liking to him and he became quite popular with the Hufflepuffs. His head of House, professor Snape, liked him because he reminded him of Lily Potter from his eyes.

They years went by at Hogwarts and Astoria too was involved and everyone was more than shocked to find out that she too was betrothed to Harry Potter. Harry made a legacy for himself over the years. He saved the philosopher's stone from Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort. He killed the basilisk and destroyed a diary, which preserved Tom Riddle's memory, and saved Tracey Davis from the chamber. The unravelled the truth and found out that Peter Pettigrew, his parents' betrayer, was still alive, showed the evidence and had Sirius Black pardoned for crimes that he did not commit, and he also conjured powerful Patronuses to defeat over a hundred dementors. He won the tri-wizard tournament and found out that one Barty Crouch Jnr put his name in the goblet of fire and he saved Cedric and the other champions from instant death by way of very quick thinking. He captured Pettigrew in the graveyard which gave the Ministry further proof that Voldemort was back. He survived Umbridge's tyranny and defeated her, and once again drew in a duel with Voldemort. He went on horcrux hunting with Daphne and Tracey in the seventh year, destroyed all of them, and Neville killed Nagini on the day of the battle. He then finished off Voldemort once and for all. The battle claimed the lives of Draco and Lucius Malfoy and a number of other people. Dumbledore died of a heart attack in Harry's sixth year. Harry's relationship with Daphne and Astoria grew to the adult level, where they made love numerous times. Tracey sometimes joined in the fun, but knew that Harry belonged to the Greengrass sisters.

After the battle, Amelia Bones stepped up to take the Minister post and in accordance with the headmistress of Hogwarts, professor McGonagall, he was awarded Order of Merlin First Class for his sheer outstanding courage and devotion to save the magical world. He was the youngest wizard in history to receive the highest order.

When it was all over, Daphne and Astoria cried and hugged him tightly. Months later, he married them with the blessings of Cyril and Roxanne, where Amelia Bones conducted the ceremony.

After the wedding, he took his wives on their honeymoon where they had sex, made love and shagged like rabbits for a whole month. He was free from any dark lord now, and he was the most. Harry and Daphne returned to finish their last year at Hogwarts and got Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations in their N.E.W.T.S and the professors were all proud of them.

A few years later, Astoria finished her schooling with Outstanding level and graduated top of her year. Harry and Daphne rewarded her by making love to her all night long. Daphne and Astoria made love together as well, since they are sister-wives, and Harry is a very satisfied person. He loved his wives dearly and makes love to them every chance they have together.

Harry became a qualified Auror at the Ministry, and a few years later became Head of the Auror Department. Daphne became Head of SLytherin House after Snape retired and took the Potions post, and was the best potions instructor Hogwarts had. Astoria surprisingly took the Defence post and was the most competent instructor, thanks to Harry teaching her all the tricks. Years later, Harry became the Minister for Magic where he won by a landslide. His other competitors were Theodore Nott and Cedric Diggory. They congratulated him on his victory. Astoria left her post and became the Undersecretary to Harry, and together they were a formidable team, wiping out all dark lord wannabes and Death Eaters.

Harry had sons and daughters with Daphne and Astoria. Daphne bore him James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, while Astoria bore him Lily Tracey Greengrass, in order to keep the Greengrass line going. Astoria bore a son named Neville Cyril Greengrass, so that the young man would be the heir to House Greengrass.

**A/N: I decided not to do a sex scene here. This chapter was just a bit of background to see another version of Harry's years at Hogwarts. In my view, it was a bit of history between the two families as well, so just decided to share that. I may have a scene later with the Greengrass sisters.**

**You may be wondering why I had Tracey in the chamber instead of Ginny. Well, Tracey was a half-blood (forgive me if I am wrong), and I wanted to make this different from the canon.**


	3. Susan Bones & Hannah Abbot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**THIS IS AN M RATED CHAPTER - SEX SCENES**

**CHAPTER 3 – SUSAN BONES & HANNAH ABBOT**

Harry had just defeated Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, but the battle claimed the lives of, his best mate Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny who was the youngest Weasley. His godfather Sirius Black survived and he was thankful for that and was staying with him. Remus Lupin and Tonks also survived, but the sorrow was over the young lives of Ron and Ginny, which Harry found it extremely hard to cope with. Hermione comforted him a lot, but she was moving on with Neville Longbottom, who killed Voldemort's snake Nagini, the last horcrux. Harry actually encouraged Neville and Hermione as he saw the girl who is his best friend as the sister he never had. Dumbledore, the ex-headmaster, died from a heart attack, and Harry's most hated enemy, Snape, died at the hand of Voldemort before the battle began. Somehow Draco, Lucius and Narcissa all survived and fled after seeing Harry 'coming back to life' after the dark lord had supposedly killed him. Harry had to thank Narcissa later for saving his life. He mentioned this to Sirius, much to his delight. Narcissa was his favourite cousin, but he also loved Andromeda, who was the mother of Nymphadora Tonks.

A week later, Harry was drowning his sorrows at a muggle bar one night when he felt two people approach him and heard a female voice, "Hi Harry, what brings you here?"

He was looking down and gloomy, but he looked up at the voice to see the beautiful and sexy form of Susan Bones and her girlfriend Hannah Abbot. "Hi Susan, Hannah. I was thinking about this shit battle and those dickheads who followed their head dickhead blindly and killed our friends."

Susan and Hannah also lost some friends and Hannah said, "Oh Harry, you don't have to go through this by yourself. Would you like some company?"

"Sure. Please take a seat, ladies," he replied.

Susan said, "Harry, we know what you must be going through. We're sorry to hear about Ron and Ginny, but we want to help you through this. You helped us so much in the DA, and if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be here. We want to give you something that you always wanted and longed for."

Harry raised his eyebrow and said with a smile, "I'm curious Susan."

"Love."

"What?"

Hannah smiled and said, "Harry, we heard about your loveless past. We want to give you love. We want to get to know you and hopefully, have a relationship with you."

"Both of you?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, both of us," confirmed Susan.

"Why do you want to do this? Not that I mind, but why me?"

"Because we like you Harry. In fact, we fancy you and would love to get to know you," replied Hannah.

"But shouldn't a wizard have only one wife or girlfriend?"

"Harry, Harry, we know that you haven't been told this, but in the wizarding world, a wizard can have more than one wife or girlfriend at the same time, if he can afford it and can afford to look after both of them, or however many wives he may have, and we want to do this for you, not because of your fame, but for you," said Hannah.

"Well this is really interesting ladies," said Harry. "I think I could give it a try. You are both really cute and stunning, so yeah, I could get to know you both. What about your aunt Sue?"

"My auntie knows and approves of this Harry," replied a calm Susan. "Maybe if it was anyone else, she would hex them to bits." They all had a laugh and chatted for the whole evening.

"This was a really interesting evening ladies, thanks for comforting me and making me feel that life is worth everything," said Harry.

Hannah hugged and kissed him and said, "Harry, you may not like to hear this, but if it wasn't for you, many more people, including us, would be dead by now. Thank you for saving our world."

Susan hugged him as well and gave him the most passionate kiss on the lips that he ever thought about. She said, "Wow, you kiss good Harry. Oh, I need to tell you something else. Hannah and I are lovers, we have been since first year. At first, it was just some kissing and snuggling up to each other, but as the years went by, it was a lot more than that. We want to have you Harry, and I would be glad to share you with my girlfriend."

Time went by and Harry had gone on dates with Susan, Hannah and both of them together. They loved the dating scene and wherever Harry took them, they were delighted. He took them to Paris, Germany, Rome, Spain and they loved the breathtaking scenes. The girls were so in love with Harry and when he proposed to them one night in Paris, they squealed and jumped at him, giving him a passionate kiss. The girls also kissed each other madly and did a lot of necking and petting. Some young people in Paris were amazed at Harry having two girlfriends, or now fiancées, and gave him the thumbs up, and he smiled back.

Amelia Bones was thrilled that her niece and only living relative was marrying Harry and Hannah, and she gladly approved of the three-way relationship and marriage. She knew Susan and Hannah were lovers, but didn't know how Harry would take it, but she needed not worry now.

Months later, Harry married Susan and Hannah at Hogwarts and there was a large round of applause for the new trio. Kingsley Shacklebolt conducted the ceremony and Hermione and Neville were in the bridal party as matron of honour and best man. Hannah's parents had tears of joy and were so happy for their daughter. They had gotten to know Harry and they immediately liked him and gave him their blessing. They knew about their daughter's very close relationship with Susan and approved. Needless to say, Amelia also loved Harry like her son, and they both got along very well.

The night after the wedding, Harry took his wives to Potter Manor and they were very impressed with the size and display. They went to the master bedroom and Susan said, "Harry dear, we should consummate our marriage now."

Hannah said, "I second to that."

Harry replied, "Yes dears," and got a laugh from them.

A moment later, Harry was in bed with his two sexy wives and they were making out together. He kissed Susan tenderly and sucked on her neck and did the same with Hannah, causing them to moan. He sucked their nipples while fingering them, getting another moan of pleasure from them. When he dug his fingers in deeper, he found no barrier and raised his eyebrow. Susan said, "Oh, we took each other's virginity, but we haven't been with a guy yet until we saw you."

Hannah confirmed this but said, "You may need to be a bit patient Harry, and get us used to the feeling."

After fingering them to multiple orgasms, they were ready for round two. However, they wanted to reward him for making them feel good, so they started to lick his cock. He shivered and moaned at the feeling of two hot tongues on his cock. Susan then opened her mouth and sucked the head for a bit while wanking the rest of the length and said, "Wow you're so big Harry." He muttered and groaned, and then she closed her mouth and bobbed up and down until she had all of him in her mouth.

He continued groaning and when he felt Hannah's mouth and tongue on his balls, it was too much. She circled her finger around his asshole and he muttered out, "Susan, I'm-going-to-ugh-shoot!" Susan moaned and hummed and took him deeper into her mouth, and he let loose a large load of hot semen. After she milked him, she smacked her lips and Hannah scooted up to her and they shared a cum-laden kiss.

Susan said, "You taste really good Harry."

He got them onto the bed and started to lick their pussies, one by one. While he was licking one, he was fingering the other, and often interchanged. It took a few minutes for the girls to climax and when they did, they squirted onto his face and mouth. He loved the taste and made a note to 'eat out' his wives more often.

Moments later, Hannah hopped onto the bed, spread her legs and said, "Come on husband, make love to me." He complied and got on top of her, slowly inserting his hard cock into her love tunnel. She gasped at the new sensation and said, "Harry, this feels so good, but let me get used to the feeling first." He stopped when he was all the way in, and kissed her passionately. Their tongues did war against each other and when he wasn't kissing her, he kissed and sucked her neck and breasts while she was moaning and writhing underneath him. She bucked her hips at him and said, "Ok Harry, I'm ready. Make love to me and pump that wonderful cock inside me." Harry did just that. He started to pump slowly while kissing her with passion. She moaned in pleasure and held his head with her hands.

After about 15 minutes and two orgasms for Hannah, Harry grunted and said, "I'm cumming!"

"Inside me Harry!" That's all it took and Harry let loose his fountain of sperm, splashing against her pussy walls. She screamed in ecstasy and delight. When Harry rolled off her, Susan pounced onto her wife's pussy and plunged her tongue right in the familiar hole to suck out her husband's sperm. Hannah moaned again and grabbed her wife's face with her hands, locking it onto her love tunnel until she squirted into her mouth. After her orgasm subsided, Hannah pulled Susan on top of her and the two wives were engaged in a heated kiss with Hannah licking off the combined juices from Susan's mouth and face. They soon got into a heated 69 position and ate each other out to two more orgasms.

Harry recovered while watching the proceedings as his cock was back to hardness. It was Susan's turn to have him, but she had him on his back. No problem for him, as he wanted to try that position of his wife on top. When she straddled him, he was lost in her beautiful D-cup breasts, and rubbed his face between them, causing her to moan and hold his head. When she had all of him inside her snatch, she relaxed and waited a bit to get used to the brand new feeling. Harry couldn't complain because he was playing with her huge breasts and sucking her large nipples. She stared bouncing up and down and moaning in pleasure. "Oh Merlin! You feel so, so good Harry! Oh yes, it's so, so big!" She rolled her eyes while bouncing on her husband's cock. She leaned down to him, mashing her big breasts onto his chest and pushing her face onto his for a deep, searing kiss. He was moaning in delight underneath his buxom wife and was lost in her deep soul-kiss. When she came up for air and raised her head, Hannah got on top of her husband and straddled his face so that he could eat her out. Once his tongue was inside her, she was bucking her hips onto him and moaning while playing with her wife's breasts and kissing her at the same time. It was too much for Harry when he felt Susan squirting her orgasm onto his cock and Hannah squirting hers onto his face and mouth. He let loose a torrent of sperm inside his beautiful wife and they were all panting, gasping for breath. Susan spoke first and said, "That was the best sex that I have ever had!"

Hannah flushed and was also glowing and replied, "Me too! We need more of our husband dear Sue."

Harry replied, "I aim to please my wives." They all laughed and They slept together with Susan on top of Harry while he was still inside her, and Hannah snuggled up to him and used his chest as her pillow.

A year later, Harry became an Auror, and was even better than Mad-Eye Moody. He stayed at his post for about 8 years when he decided it was time to quit. He always wanted to teach at Hogwarts, but during those years, there were no posts available, so he continued with the Ministry and travelled a bit to dispose of any dark lord wannabes and remaining Death Eaters. Amelia Bones was very pleased with his performance and after five years had promoted him to Head of the Auror Department, with his wives by his side. They too became very good Aurors and were trained under the caring eye of Tonks, who was by now a Senior Auror.

After the 8 years, Harry was offered the Defence post at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor House, which he gladly took. He was the most popular instructor/professor at Hogwarts, much to the delight of the Headmistress professor McGonagall. He was the most competent teacher and taught all the students equally and was fair and just. He even awarded point to Slytherin for talent and took off points from Gryffindor when he had to discipline some students. Thankfully, it didn't go overboard and generally, all the students were well behaved. He taught the students all the spells that they need to know bit by bit, and he even held a Duelling Club for those who wanted more practice. He was the best Defence teacher Hogwarts has ever had.

Susan and Hannah were also fed up with the tough Auror jobs and became instructors at Hogwarts as well and co-heads of Hufflepuff House. Susan took the Arithmancy post and Hannah took the Astrology post. Needless to say, they were very good and competent instructors, and were fair and just. They lived in the married suite with their husband during the school term and enjoyed many rounds of hot group sex together, something they were not able to enjoy a lot when they were Aurors and often working late shifts. The new career worked very well for Harry and his wives and they bore him children much to their joy and happiness, and all was very good indeed.

**END**


	4. Parvati & Padma Patil

**CHAPTER 4 – PARVATI AND PADMA PATIL**

Harry was reeling from the failure with Parvati Patil at the Yule Ball. He had asked the twins, one for himself, and the other for his friend Ron, to go with them to the dance on Christmas night. The night ended up in total failure and Harry himself was devastated that he could not show Parvati a good time. He knew that he has to apologise and make it up to her. He had no experience at all in the dating field, as he was raised with his muggle relatives and they never spoke to him about anything like that. He felt sorry for his best friend Hermione as well, whose night was not too good either, and out of anger, she lashed verbally at him and told him to go to bed, which is what he was going to do anyway.

The next day, he saw Parvati and Padma and decided that he wanted to apologise to them. He was within a few metres away, and thankfully, Ron was not with him. He said, "Parvati, Padma, can I say something please?"

The twins, who had obviously been devastated, turned around to see Harry looking at them sincerely. "What's up Harry?" said Parvati looking at him, not looking greatly annoyed though. Her tone told him that she was still upset, which was entirely within her rights.

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for failing you at the Yule Ball. It should have been my duty to show you a good time, but with a madman trying to kill me, I just had too many things on my mind and they took the better of me," he said, hoping that neither of the twins were going to lash out at him, although he felt that he deserved it.

"How come the change all of a sudden?" asked her twin Padma with a bit of interest.

Harry replied, "I honestly had no experience at all with dating, and how these things are conducted. I live with my so-called relatives over the summer, who never speak to me or want to see me. I don't really want to get into much detail, but I never went out with them, except to the zoo before I turned 11, and that was it."

The twins had their eyes wide open at what he told them. "Harry, I didn't know that these things happened to you, so I will give you another go," said Parvati. "I can't believe that no-one told you anything at all."

"Thanks Parvati," replied Harry. "How about we go on a Hogsmeade date? You pick a weekend that suits you."

"Ah, thanks Harry. Listen, can we talk to you please? There are a few things we need to tell you concerning us," said Parvati.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" asked Harry.

"Somewhere private, where no one can find us," replied Padma.

"That's easy," said Harry. "Dobby!" he called.

The excited house elf popped and said in his squeaky voice, "Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby! Dobby is too happy. What can Dobby do for Great Harry Potter sir?"

The twins' eyes were wide open once more and their jaws hit the ground. Parvati said, "You have an elf Harry?"

"Err, well, he's not really my elf, he's my friend. I freed him from Lucius Malfoy in second year." The twins were once more stunned. "Let me introduce you. Dobby, these are friends of mine, Parvati and Padma Patil. Ladies, this is my friend Dobby."

"Master is too good to Dobby to call him friend," squeaked a teary Dobby.

"Dobby, do you know of a room that we can go to in this castle, somewhere private where no one can find us?" asked Harry.

"Of course Dobby knows sir. There is a come and go room."

"Can you take us there?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is very pleased to take the Great Harry Potter and his friends. You all need to hold onto Dobby."

Once they all held on to him, they found themselves in a nice spacious room, much larger than the common rooms at Hogwarts. Harry remembered the rooms that were on the Marauders map, said, "This room is not on the map."

"What map?" asked a puzzled Padma.

Harry fished out a parchment and with his wand said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The girls laughed and to their astonishment read, 'The Marauders Map.' "Where did you get that from Harry?" asked Parvati.

"Fred and George gave it to me last year. It's a map that my father, Sirius and Lupin created. It shows the whole castle, except for the Chamber of Secrets and this room. I think I'll call this room the Room of Requirement, because it's there when you need it."

"You mean to say that Sirius Black, your father and professor Lupin were the Marauders?" asked Padma.

"Yes, along with that bloody traitor Peter Pettigrew, whose name is Wormtail," he said with venom. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to talk to me about ladies?" he asked, changing the subject. With a quick glance at the map, he held his wand and said, "Mischief managed." The map went black, much to the astonishment of the twins.

"Well Harry, you see, the thing is, our loser of a father arranged a marriage contract and is selling us to some tosser who is older than us by 40 years after we finish school, and we want to get out of it," started Padma.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "Can he do that?"

"Well, in our country, marriage contracts are normal, and the father of the girl has the right to do as he pleases, for the money of-course," said Parvati. "However, we don't want to have anything to do with that sleaze of a guy, so we need your help."

"How can I help?" asked Harry.

"We want to take you to Gringotts during the summer and get a marriage contract with you," said Padma.

Harry was stunned and asked, "How can I do that? I'm just Harry, not rich or anything."

The twins were shocked and raised their eyebrows and Parvati said, "Didn't anyone tell you about your heritage?"

Harry replied, "No one told me anything."

"This can't be good," said Padma. "Ok, first off, the Potters were like one of the richest in Britain, just behind the Black family. You are heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. With that comes lots of privileges, and one of them is that you can marry more than one wife, provided you can support them. We don't want your money, we just want to get out of that contract from our arsehole of a father. He will respect you as Lord Potter, so we want to take you to the bank and claim your heritage. Usually, you need to be sixteen, but since you are the last of the line, you can claim it now, which makes you emancipated, meaning that the underage magic roles do not apply to you, and you will be considered an adult in wizarding Britain."

Harry sat stunned in silence and said, "How come my guardian didn't tell me?"

"Who is your guardian?" asked Parvati.

"I don't know," he said. "That's why I need to write to Gringotts and see what is going on. I will do what I can to get you both out of this. It is the least I can do for my stuff up at the Yule Ball." He was sad when he mentioned the date.

"We told you Harry, don't worry about it. Besides, we want to give you a present for agreeing to help us," said Padma.

With a flick of her wand, Padma conjured a large bed, and along with her twin, started taking off their clothes until they were both in bras and panties. Harry had his eyes wide open and was adjusting his already hard cock. Parvati went close to Harry and said, "We want to give you a time that you will never forget Harry." She spoke in his earlobe and kissed his cheek with a hint of seduction. Soon, she was face to face with a pair of emerald eyes, and she held his cheeks and kissed him on the mouth. Harry got the hint and kissed back, tasting the sweetness of his housemate and Indian girl. The kiss deepened and became more passionate for a few minutes until Parvati said, "You are wearing too many clothes Harry dear. Let's take them off for you." Item by item, he was down to his boxers. Parvati was pleased with his shape and said, "Now Harry, let's begin. You can touch me anywhere you want, but give my sister a kiss too." He complied and went to Padma, giving her the same deep, intense kiss that he shared with Parvati moments ago. He felt their nice, soft exotic bodies, and they too were delighted at the size of his hard cock when they felt him through his boxers.

Padma said, "Let's take the rest of our clothes off." The twins shed their bras and panties, and Harry got out of his boxers. The three were stark naked now, and the twins led Harry onto the bed, where he was on his back, enjoying the sight of two naked twins. Padma went on top of Harry and started to kiss him. She mashed her breasts against his chest, while Parvati felt up his cock with her hands. He kissed Padma passionately, and she nudged his lip with her tongue. Harry got it and opened his mouth, feeling Padma's tongue enter and at the same time, his tongue was in her mouth. They frenched for a while, their tongues battling in each other's mouths. "You are such a good kisser Harry," said Padma. "Parv, you have to try. I'll take your place."

A few seconds later, Parvati was on top of him and they were frenching madly. Harry loved the feeling of their tongues as well as the feeling of their breasts mashed onto his chest. Padma was now stroking his hard member, but careful so that he would not ejaculate too early. She decided to have a little taste and licked the tip of his penis while Parvati was kissing him madly and playing with his hair. Soon, Parvati came up for air and said, "That was so good and intense. Padma, you're right, he is a great kisser. Let's do something else."

Parvati lay on her back, while Padma went to the bed and got on top of her sister. Padma looked at Harry and said, "Here is another secret we want to tell you. We are lovers, and we also fooled around with Lavender, but we want you now." With that, she frenched her sister madly and they both groped each other.

Harry was watching with a huge grin, soaking in the revelation of their threesome with Lavender Brown, another hottie in Gryffindor. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and said, "Can I lick you both down there?"

They laughed and said, "Of course you can Harry, we love it."

"How do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Normally, we go on top of each other," Padma said. "It's called a 69, and gives both people pleasure. You can also have us on top of each other with our pussies grinding on each other, that way you can lick both of us. Seeing this is your first time, how about if I lay on my back and you can lick me?"

"Sounds good," he said with a smile. Padma smiled and got into position on her back. Harry lay in front of her exotic pussy, and for the first time, saw a shaved, naked pussy and he loved it. He climbed back up and said, "I want to kiss you a little and suck on your nipples."

"Sure Harry, you can kiss, lick, suck anywhere on my body," replied Padma with a grin.

"Me too, when you get to me," said Parvati with a smile.

Soon, Harry was on top of Padma and was kissing her madly. Their tongues were sliding down each other's throats for about five minutes. He moved down to lick and suck on her neck, which she enjoyed greatly and moaned. "Oh, that's it Harry, you're so good." After a few minutes of licking and sucking both sides of her neck, he faced her hard, dark nipples. Now Padma had a C-cup size, while Parvati was a B-cup, going on to a C-cup. He keaded one nipple with his hand, while with the other he felt up Padma's other breast, much to her delight. He bent down to lick a nipple, and then sucked it into his mouth, while Padma was moaning. A few moments of feeling and caressing her breasts, Harry decided, while sucking her nipples, that it was time to feel his first pussy. His hand travelled down her body until it met a strange wetness. He was excited at how wet Padma was, and roamed his hand all over her vagina. "Oh Harry, your hand feels so good and gentle. Put a finger in." He did so, and slid a finger up her pussy. Padma held onto his face as he continued sucking her nipples while he pushed his finger in and out of her very wet pussy. He decided to put in another finger, and after a few minutes, Padma shrieked and had an orgasm on his fingers. He took them out and licked them, enjoying and loving the taste. With a final passionate kiss, Padma said, "Wow that was so good Harry."

Meanwhile, Parvati was caressing her sister's breasts and when Harry moved down to start licking Padma's pussy, her sister French-kissed her, and then bent down to suck her nipples. Padma was moaning with delight when Harry stuck his tongue out and touched her pussy. He liked the taste from the source, so he pushed his face in and licked and sucked her quivering wet snatch. Padma was writing on the bed and Harry found her hard clitoris with his tongue, licked it and then sucked it into his mouth. Padma screamed in ecstasy and moaned into her sister's mouth and probing tongue while Harry licked her to two orgasms. She actually ejaculated warm fluids and Harry drank it all, loving the taste. He got up and went to kiss Padma, and the three of them had a delicious three-way kiss. "That was so good Padma," Harry said smiling.

Parvati took her sister's place and Harry repeated what he did, and gave her a few nice orgasms. He found out later that they both squirt, and he loved that. After their oral, he decided to lick their assholes, and they let him. He loved it, the aroma was so intoxicating that he was even sucking on their bungholes. They each received their pleasures from his tongue and mouth in and on their puckered holes. The twins relaxed and pushed Harry on his back. Parvati said, "Now we will reward you Harry, so lay back and enjoy."

They both started to lick his penis, and caress his balls, which he really enjoyed. He shuddered with delight as he felt the two hot tongues on his hard cock. Shortly after, they alternated between sucking him and licking his balls. One mouth was bobbing up and down his hard prick, while the other mouth was gently sucking and licking his balls. Soon, as one mouth was sucking his prick, another tongue entered his asshole, and he was delighted. He loved the attention they were giving him. After a few minutes, he said, "Ladies, I'm going to blow. Ugh, nngh!"

Parvati said, "Let it flow lover, just let it happen." She went back to sucking his prick while Padma worked her tongue up his bunghole. Harry gave a few final grunts and let loose his seed. He shot wads of hot cum into Parvati's mouth while she was bobbing up and down, until she milked the last of his seed.

When he relaxed, he saw a marvellous sight. The twins were kissing open-mouth, sharing his sperm together and fingering each other. Harry said, "Wow that is so hot ladies. I'm hard again."

They looked at his penis, and he was truly hard. Parvati smiled and said, "You taste delicious Harry. Now for the main course, you get to fuck us and shoot inside us."

Harry was surprised at such vulgar language, and said, "I will actually make love to both of you."

They both smiled and Parvati said to her sister, "Pad, do you mind if I go first?"

"Not at all dear," Padma replied.

Parvati lay on her back and said, "Come Harry, for your first time, you can get on top of me and hump me. After that, we will show you the different positions. Don't worry, we are not virgins, we took each other's virginity with a strap-on." At Harry's queried look, she explained, "It feels like a penis, but it's a plastic one. This also gives us pleasure." Harry got on top of her and she guided his stiff prick into the warm velvet of her love box. Once he was fully inside, it felt so good to him, and he sighed in content. Parvati also moaned in pleasure and said, "Wow, this feels so good Harry, much better than a strap-on. Padma, you have to feel it, it is great!" Harry started pushing in and out, humping and banging Parvati, slowly, to make the feeling really good. Parvati groaned when his balls hit her and when his hard cock was deep inside. "You are so big Harry! Keep going a bit faster," she said panting. Harry complied and pumped a bit faster. He bent down and kissed her, mashing their lips together. Parvati stuck her tongue down his throat, and he did the same, and they were both moaning into each other's mouths. Soon, Parvati said, "Harry, I'm cumming! Ugh! Harder! Cumming!" She let loose her juices onto his cock as they kissed wildly and passionately. Harry had not cum yet, and pulled out of Parvati after she relaxed from her orgasm. "That was brilliant Harry. You are so good. Padma will enjoy this, and you can cum inside her."

When Parvati moved, Padma sucked Harry's cock for a bit, tasting her sister's juices at the same time. Padma lay on her back and said, "Come on Harry dear, enter me." He did so and she felt so full and excited. It was really much better than a strap-on as Parvati had said and experienced. Harry started moving in and out, repeating the same process as he had done with Parvati. He bent down to kiss Padma, and they both kissed lustily, tonguing each other, and drilling their tongues into each other's mouths, both moaning at the same time. After Harry came up allowing Padma to breathe, she said, "Oh Harry, this feels so, so good! I never knew a real huge hard cock would feel this good. Keep pumping Harry! I'm starting to cum!" Harry pumped faster and they both went back to sucking on each other's tongues. Padma was grunting and moaning, and said, "Harry! I'm cumming!"

Harry grinned and with more experience now, said, "Let it flow lover." After another few minutes, Padma had two ripping orgasms, squirting her juices onto his cock. Harry started to grunt, feeling his cum boiling and about to shoot from his balls, said, "Padma, I'm cumming!"

"Inside me Harry!" replied the girl underneath him. With a loud groan, Harry pushed deeper and let loose his second load of semen for the day, this time inside Padma. It felt so good to him, and she was squealing when she felt his seed splashing against the walls of her quim. He let six huge spurts of seed into her snatch while kissing and frenching her lustily. After a minute, he pulled out of Padma, and Parvati eyed her sister's snatch and immediately went down on her, fetching Harry's seed into her mouth. Padma writhed under her sister's tongue, and held her face into her pussy until she gushed into her mouth.

The three of them rested for a bit, all entangled onto each other. To Harry, this was one experience he would never forget. He decided that he would help them get out of their father's contract, and he was even considering marrying them both. He looked at their naked bodies and said, "Ladies, would you like to go on a date with me? This time it will be very serious and rewarding."

Padma was stunned and replied, "Sure Harry, we would love to go out with you."

The year went by and the news came that Harry was going out with the Patil twins, both of them! And they both agreed and were happy to be seen with Harry Potter. Needless to say, the other witches were jealous that Harry was going out with not one, but two good looking girls, and twins as well!

Harry went on dates with the twins, and quickly got to know them much better in and out of the bedroom. He claimed his title as Lord Potter after he won the Tri-wizard tournament, and yes, he saved Cedric from the AK curse and killed Wormtail and the inner-circle death eaters (Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Snr, Goyle Snr, McNair) in the graveyard, while Voldemort was very badly burned, but did not fully die yet, although his snake Nagini was no longer.

As the school days and years went by, Harry found out the remaining Horcruxes that Voldemort had, and they were all destroyed. Voldy was now mortal, and when he appeared again, Harry finally killed him in a one-on-one duel, along with the other prominent death eaters.

Now that Harry can live a normal life, the twins showed him all the other sexual positions day by day. They were so surprised and immediately accepted when he proposed to them. He met their father, had a long chat with him, and gave him a handsome dowry for the girls, and as Lord Potter and the defeater of Voldemort, the girls' father was very quick to respect him and accept the wedding dowry. A few months later, Harry married Parvati and Padma at Hogwarts, as the new Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, conducted the ceremony. After the wedding, the three of them went on their honeymoon, enjoying it to the max. They enjoyed the tourism, along with the sex and love making in many different positions.

They resumed their normal lives upon their return to the UK. Harry took the Defence post at Hogwarts and was the best and most competent Defence instructor Hogwarts has ever had. He was also head of Gryffindor and deputy to the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore died from a heart attack. Harry and Snape made peace with each other, now that Snape was no longer a death eater. The twins both took up teaching jobs in Astronomy and Astrology, and Padma became head of her house, Ravenclaw. They all stayed in their married suite at Hogwarts, and during the summer, they travelled to certain parts of the world, and went back to Potter Manor that he inherited from his parents' will. A few years later, the twins bore Harry two sons and two daughters, who would all go to Hogwarts. The daughters looked like their mothers, while the sons had Harry's mother's emerald eyes, and had the rest of his features. Life was very good for Harry, Parvati and Padma Potter.

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure what will become of this series as the site is being 'purged,' but here it is.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**Also, in light of the recent 'purging' on this site, I have moved my story to adultfanfiction dot net. I will also move my other story 'More than just Teammates' there as well. My pen name there is smutlover.**


	5. Luna Lovegood

**CHAPTER 5 – LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Ever since Luna started at Hogwarts, she didn't have any friends. She was a rather strange or quirky girl, who would speak about some made-up magical creatures that have never been heard of before. During her first year as a Ravenclaw student, she was often found outside the Great Hall. Many times, some older girls from her house would tease her and make fun of her. One of those days, Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecombe, saw Luna skipping about and went over to her.

Luna heard voices near her. One of them belonged to Cho, "Well if it isn't Loony Lovegood!"

Marietta snickered and added, "Yeah, that quirky girl always going on about loony things, that's why we call her Loony."

Some other girls harassed her and started pushing and shoving her around to try and get a reaction out of her. One young wizard, Harry Potter, in his second year, was not happy about that. He decided to put a stop to it right there. "Oi!" he yelled out getting their attention. "Leave her alone now!" He looked at them menacingly.

Marietta spoke up, "What's it to you Potter? She's Loony anyway!"

"Loony or not, get away from her! You should know better than to bully a first year!"

"Oh look, we better back off, otherwise the heir of Slytherin will petrify us!" screeched Cho sarcastically.

Penelope Clearwater, a sixth year prefect, saw the commotion and had enough. "What's going on there?"

Harry looked up and said in his very respectful tone, "Prefect, I found these girls harassing and pushing this young lady," pointing to Luna. "I tried to talk some sense into them."

Penelope looked at Harry with respect and awe, and replied, "Thank-you Mr Potter for your generous concern for Miss Lovegood." Looking at Cho and Marietta, she said, "You two should be embarrassed and ashamed of yourselves. Not only you harass a first year, but she is your own housemate!"

"But she's Loony," whined Cho.

Harry was getting angry at their attitude, but Penelope gently said to him with a smile, "Leave this to me." Turning to the girls, she yelled, "LOONY OR NOT, YOU DO NOT HARASS ANYONE, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE YOUNGER AND DEFENCELESS, NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY ARE THE ONES WHO LOOK UP TO YOU!" The girls were frozen at her tone. After calming down, she continued, "I will report you two to professor Flitwick. He will take care of your rightful punishment and I will have to take 10 points off Ravenclaw. I hate doing this, but I am not a biased person and it's my job to see that order is maintained."

After the girls left with their heads hung down, Harry said to the prefect, "You did really well in handling the situation. I think that I would have hexed them myself."

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks again for trying to protect Luna. By the way, I'm Penelope Clearwater, and I am glad to meet you Mr Potter." She held out her hand and he took it and they shook each other.

"Please, just Harry," he replied.

"Of course, Harry, and you can call me Penny," she said with a smile. "By the way, I don't believe this rubbish about you being the heir of Slytherin, I mean, come on, you're in Gryffindor, surely Slytherin has nothing to do with you. Anyway, I better go to professor Flitwick, so I'll see you around." He nodded at her and she went her way.

Harry looked at Luna and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank-you for standing up to me Harry Potter," replied the girl. "Oh, my name is Luna Lovegood."

"Please Luna, just call me Harry." She nodded and he asked, "Do you want to walk with me and see my friends?"

"Sure Harry, I would love to," she replied dreamily. "I have no friends though."

"Will you be my friend Luna?"

"Of-course I would Harry. I like you, and I don't believe that you are the heir of Slytherin either." With that, she stood on her toe and kissed his cheek, making his face beet red.

"Well, let's go then Luna." He found Hermione, Ginny and Ron and said to them, "Guys, this is my new friend, Luna Lovegood. I hope you include her with us, because she was bullied earlier by her own housemates."

Hermione and Ginny were stunned. Ron didn't show any reaction, but just slightly nodded. Hermione said, "That's so terrible." Looking at Luna, she held out her hand and said, "Welcome Luna, I'm Hermione Granger."

Luna gracefully took her hand and said, "Thank-you Hermione. And I already know Ginny. We have some classes together." Ginny also formally welcomed her into the group.

The days went by with the Quidditch match and seeker contest between Harry and Draco Malfoy being the talk of the school. The school had no idea why the bludger went after Harry. More students were petrified, the latest ones being Hermione and Penelope, the Ravenclaw prefect. Harry was so upset at all of this, but he had some people coming up to him and apologising to him about their wrong assumptions of him.

Luna stood by his side and was adamantly supporting him, not believing that he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was thanking her for her support every day, and she would give him a peck on the cheek to keep up his hopes.

Harry found out through Hermione (she had a piece of paper in her petrified hand) that the monster in the chamber is a basilisk, and instant death awaits the person who looks it in the eye. The last nail in the coffin was when Harry heard that Ginny was taken into the chamber of secrets. Harry decided to take Ron and go to the chamber to kill this basilisk and rescue Ginny. Harry decided that enough was enough. He went to the chamber, confronted Voldemort and killed the sixty-foot long basilisk, and saved Ginny.

A few days after the event, Luna visited Harry in the hospital wing and hugged him, sobbing onto his chest. Harry asked, "What's wrong Luna?"

"I thought that I would lose you Harry, I was so worried about you," she sobbed.

"It's ok Luna, I'm here," he said, hugging the frightened girl. "Thank-you for showing your concern, it means a lot to me."

"I thought the Nargles got you."

Harry was used to her talking about those strange creatures. Hermione thought that it was nonsense, but she didn't reject Luna or scoff at her. Ron called her Loony, only to be hexed by Harry and Ginny, and it was the last time that Ron called her Loony. Harry kissed the girl on her cheek and said, "I'm here Luna, it's ok. By the way, I saw something more dangerous than Nargles."

"What was it?" she asked.

"A basilisk, and it was huge, but I killed it."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "How did you kill it? How big was it?"

"I killed it with the sword of Gryffindor. It presented itself to me. The snake was about sixty-foot long. Anyway, don't worry Luna, I'm ok," said Harry.

Luna clung onto him and kissed his cheeks, and rested her head onto his chest. "I really like you Harry."

He replied, "Luna, I really like you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Luna squealed, "YES! Of-course I would love to Harry!" she kissed him hard on the lips and he returned the kiss back. They opened their mouths together and the kiss lasted for about five minutes.

After breaking off the kiss, Harry said, "Wow! I've never kissed a girl like that before."

Luna smiled and said, "I haven't kissed like that before either. I'm glad that I am your girlfriend. In a few years, we can do lots more than kissing."

Harry's mind was spinning, but replied, "Ah, yeah, that's right Luna." For now, he was happy to have cuddles from her and kiss her with a bit of tongue. He loved the feeling of her little body hugging onto him. He also loved the softness of her lips whenever they shared a lover's kiss.

Harry's friends accepted Luna and were glad that they were together. The other girls at Hogwarts were stunned, shocked and jealous that of all the girls, Harry chose Luna for his girlfriend. He sternly warned people to stay away from his lady, or things will not be good at all. Harry enjoyed his times with Luna and while only resorting to lots of kissing for now, she encouraged him to feel her a bit, and he took the opportunity, so now there was kissing and a bit of gentle groping. Harry and Luna were happy that they found each other and were now together as an item.

**A/N: There's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I thought to do a few of the single relationships with no 'lemons' in them. I'm thinking of adding in Penelope Clearwater, Tonks, Daphne, Tracey in later chapters.**

**Also on another note, I have the same fic uploaded on adultfanfiction dot net.**

**Please review. Thanks for all previous reviews.**


	6. Penelope Clearwater

**A/N: This is not an M rated chapter.**

**CHAPTER 6 – PENELOPE CLEARWATER**

Things have not been good in the last week for Harry since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Almost the whole school was against him, with the exception of Hermione, Ginny and Luna, who backed him up. His supposed friend Ron got jealous and turned against him, along with most of the Gryffindor males, with Neville being the exception. The twins Fred and George, however, also didn't believe that he put him name in the goblet. The Gryffindor chaser trio of Katie, Alicia and Angelina also supported Harry, and Cedric made sure to tell the Puffs that Harry swore a magical oath that he didn't put his name in the damned goblet. Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff later apologised to Harry for the behaviour of their house.

It was one of those days after Draco the ferret Malfoy taunted Harry about the tournament, and was turned into a ferret thanks to their latest DADA professor, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, for trying to hex him from behind. Although his supporters comforted him, he was still feeling a bit down when he went to his dorm. He found a strange looking owl with an envelope addressed to Harry Potter. He was curious as to where this envelope came from, but found no name on it. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_You may wonder as to how I knew that your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, since I don't go to school any longer. Fleur Delacour, a good friend of mine (we keep in touch), wrote to me and was concerned about you. She thought that I might be of help, as she is one of the champions, she didn't want to risk being seen helping you. She is sorry for her reaction against you, and wants to apologise to you in person. Anyway, I don't believe that you had anything to do with that. I know and am aware that an enemy is trying to get you killed. I just wanted to mention as well, that I really like you, and I know that you are not one to show off your fame or anything like that, as I have seen at school. I would like to get to know you better. Can you please meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, being a Hogsmeade visit? Please reply to me via my owl._

_Your potential good friend,_

_Penny_

Harry wondered to himself who this 'Penny' person is. So far he knows that she is Fleur's friend and that she attended Hogwarts. His heart was leaping at the fact that she wanted to get to know him. He decided to reply to her and confirm that he wants the meeting and what time they should meet. He handed the letter to the owl and it hooted and flew off into the air.

The next morning, which was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade visit, Harry received Penny's reply to meet him at noon at the Three Broomsticks. He quickly replied to her writing that he will be there, and sent her owl off. He didn't tell Hermione or anyone else who he is meeting, as Penny had told him to keep it a secret to see if this is going to work out between them.

After breakfast, Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione. They were getting ready for Hogsmeade, but were not going together on a date. Ron had ditched him over the fiasco of the goblet spitting out his name. Hermione spoke, "So Harry, are you taking someone to Hogsmeade with you?"

"No 'Mione, just going on my own, you know, to clear my mind off things."

She sighed and replied, "Fair enough, but I want you to know that I am here for you if you need me for anything. I am glad that we have each other as best friends. I'm not sure if I can say the same about Ron right now."

Harry held her and said in a sad way, "I really don't want to talk or think about him 'Mione. Maybe he'll come around."

At the common room, Harry and Hermione separated and Harry got dressed and took his cloak with him. He was very nervous about meeting Penny, and tried all he could to make a mental picture of her. If she was at school, how much older was she? When did she graduate? Did she have a boyfriend? All these questions came to his mind that he forgot about the tournament and its worries.

All too soon, it was time to go onto the cart. Harry and Hermione shared a cart, but were not going to Hogsmeade together as an item. Harry was thinking about meeting Penny and his mind was wandering until his best friend asked, "Harry, what are you thinking about?"

"Just lots of stuff on my mind, 'Mione, but I'll get over it," he replied. She didn't pressure him into telling her, but had a feeling that he will tell her something after the Hogsmeade trip.

It was about 11:55am when the carriage arrived at Hogsmeade. Hermione held Harry and said, "I hope it will be well Harry, just be careful."

"Thanks 'Mione, I will," he replied. After a brief hug, they went their separate ways.

Harry went into the Three Broomsticks and heard a voice calling out to him, "Over here Harry!"

He looked around and saw the girl Penny and went over to her. "Hello Penny," he said. When he took a closer look, he exclaimed, "You're Penelope Clearwater!"

She giggled and replied, "I'm glad you remember me Harry."

"Why do you want to meet me? Not meaning to be rude or anything, but aren't you dating Percy Weasley?"

She scoffed and said, "I dumped the bastard. He was always on about his job at the Ministry, Fudge, this and that, honestly, the dickhead sucks Fudge's arse all day to keep his job." She sighed after she reflected back on her breakup with Percy. The guy wanted her and his job, and didn't seem committed to his then girlfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Harry. "So you were the Head Girl at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw?"

She smiled and replied, "Don't be sorry Harry, it's not a problem. Quite frankly, I'm glad I broke up with him. Anyway, yes I was the Head Girl last year in Ravenclaw, you know, when Dumbledore allowed these filthy rotten Dementors to stay at school, and when you fell off your broom." She covered her mouth and said sadly, "Sorry to bring this up."

"It's fine Penelope," he replied.

"Please, you can call me Penny," said the girl. "Anyway, I was really worried sick about you when it happened, and then when your name came out of the goblet and when Fleur told me the school went against you, I thought to meet you and let you know that I care about you. You are not the attention seeking person that most students pictured you out to be. You don't use your fame with anyone, and I am glad that you are who you are, and that you want to be yourself. Can I ask you something?"

Before he replied, the waitress went up to them and said, "What would you two like?"

Harry asked Penny what she wanted and she said, "A butterbear please."

"Can you please make that two?" added Harry. The waitress nodded and when she left, he turned to Penny, "I'm glad that you care Penny, and I do like you, you're a nice and pretty girl. Percy is a dickhead for not giving you attention. You deserve much better than him. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

Penny smiled and held his hand, she said, "Thank you so much Harry for your kind words. What I wanted to ask is would you be interested that we get to know each other better?"

Harry was stunned and had his mouth open in an O shape. He said, "Why me? Not that I mind at all, but I'm younger than you."

Penny replied, "I like you Harry, and I don't care about age. Like I said before, you don't care about your fame, and I love the courage in you. I have witnessed that many times in your three years at school."

Harry processed all of this in his mind and replied, "Ok Penny, I'm willing to give it a shot. So can we go on dates? I want you to come to Hogwarts and see the tasks as well and support you."

Penny smiled at him and replied, "Of course we can go on dates. And sure, I would love to come back to Hogwarts for the tournament."

"Ok, I will ask Dumbledore. I'm sure visitors are allowed, especially since you were the Head Girl, you would be more than welcome." Penny smiled and reached to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed scarlet, but recovered and said, "Is that a sign of good things to come?"

She laughed lightly and said, "Only if you want it Harry, but I'm hoping that it is a good sign."

After they drank their butterbears and had some lunch, they walked around Hogsmeade holding hands and pecking each other on the cheek as a start. Some students saw them together and muttered amongst themselves, but the two of them didn't care who they saw. The time came when they had to separate because Harry had to go back to Hogwarts. Being the older person, Penny led him by the hand to the carriage. He said, "Penny, it's been a great pleasure in meeting you and spending the day with you. I really hope we can do this more often. I'll let Dumbledore know that you want to visit during the tasks and I'm sure he will welcome you."

She smile sweetly and kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you Harry, for giving me a chance to get to know you. So you will owl me when you have spoken to the headmaster?" At his nod, she smiled again and they bade each other goodbye.

Penny was welcomed back to Hogwarts for the tournament and she made it to all the tasks that Harry competed in. Dumbledore and the other professors were amused and surprised that an older girl took a real interest in Harry Potter and the headmaster encouraged that as well. Harry strolled through the tasks with ease, and he managed to save Cedric from the AK curse that Wormtail threw at him in the graveyard during the third task. Harry stunned and froze Wormtail before Voldemort got his body. Harry actually cast a spell and burned the baby-like face of Tom Riddle before any ritual was cast. The snake Nagini got burned badly under the same spell that she didn't survive, and was killed. When he portkeyed back to the school ground, he gave the professors the remains of Nagini and handed Wormtail to Madam Bones, head of the DMLE at the Ministry of Magic. 'Mad-Eye' Moody was discovered to be an impostor, namely Barty Crouch Jnr, and was sent to Azkaban after a trial. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, and he too got a trial and was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, and Sirius Black was declared innocent and was compensated for his unfair sentence. The dark mark left professor Snape, and after hearing and seeing what Harry went through, he became a little more lenient on him, and didn't see him as just James Potter's son.

Time went by during the summer, and Harry and Penny were much more comfortable with each other. They went on dates, and he even stayed with her in her apartment in muggle Manchester. One day, Harry turned to Penny after a kiss on the cheek. He held her hand and said, "Penny, will you be my girlfriend?"

The girl was so overjoyed that she gave him his first real lover's kiss, with a bit of tongue as well. She said, "YES Harry, of course I will be your girlfriend!" She went back to snog him in a loving way.

"I love you Penny Clearwater, my lovely sexy raven."

They French-kissed again and she replied, "I love you too, Harry Potter, my lion cub." They both laughed and she gave him another searing kiss with a lot of tongue. They slept together and spent the whole summer together as an item. Harry always gave her the attention she deserved and she was giving him all her love. He never went back to the Dursleys, but stayed with his raven girlfriend. Things were pretty good and peaceful for Harry and Penny.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I am thinking of doing a mini-series of a few chapters involving other ladies in this same fic. I hope to have about 40 or so chapters in total, but with this site 'purging' adult rated fics, I have moved them to hpfanficarchive dot com and adultfanfiction, which a number of you are aware of now.**


	7. Tracey Davis

**A/N: This chapter is not an M Rated chapter. Please review. Thnks for previous reviews.**

**CHAPTER 7 – TRACEY DAVIS**

"Now I will pair you up so that you can work together with your potions. I expect the exact potions from each of you!" came the silky, sneering voice from one greasy haired professor. Yes, you guessed it. The Gryffindor third year students had potions with professor greasy git Snape. They always shared the class with his favoured Slytherins. He continued pairing the students until he called out, "Miss Davis, you will be paired with Mr Potter!" He said Harry's surname with contempt and had been giving Harry a hard time since his first year.

Tracey Davis was one of two Slytherins who did not taunt or speak to Harry with rudeness. In fact, Tracey and her best friend Daphne were in a study group with Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, and they were often found in the library.

Tracey learned that Harry was not the attention or glory seeking person that Malfoy and his gang made him out to be. Inwardly, Tracey was a little interested in Harry Potter as a person, not because of his fame. She had often confided to Daphne that she would like a chance to get to know Potter a bit more. Daphne told her, "What are you waiting for Trace? Go and talk to him. You know I'll support you always."

"You think I should march to the Gryffindor table and say, 'excuse me Potter, I would like to get to know you better?' I'll be slaughtered Daph, it's not easy, especially with Weasel and Granger by his side. I don't mind Granger, but Weasel, come on," replied an exasperated Tracey.

Daphne thought about this and said, "Maybe you don't have to march to the Gryffindor table. I'll tell you what – in potions, if you ever pair up with Potter, you take your chance girl."

Tracey's eyes widened at that idea and said, "Oh Daph, I never thought about it. You're a life saver." She hugged her best friend and snuck a peek at one Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table.

Back to the present, when Tracey found out that she is paired with the boy she wants to finally talk to and get to know, she smiled and thought to herself, 'Now is my chance. I will be gentle with him.' They both started to work on their potions when Tracey opened up, "Hi Potter, we may not have spoken much, but I know that you're not the attention seeker that Malfoy and his dunderheads make you out to be. I would like a chance to speak with you and be friends with you, if you are willing. Oh, I'm Tracey Davis by the way."

Harry was surprised at her calm and sweet attitude. He inwardly thanked Snape for putting him with her. He said, "I'm surprised that a Slytherin wants to be friends with a Gryffindor Tracey."

The girl laughed sweetly and said, "Come on Potter, I don't believe in this bullshit of pure-blood supremacy. I am a half-blood myself. My best friend is Daphne Greengrass, and we are in a study group with your friend Hermione Granger."

She held out her hand for a friendship gesture, and he gladly took it. "If we're going to be friends, can you please call me Harry?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Harry," she replied smiling. She inwardly thanked her professor for pairing her with Harry Potter. "I like the fact that you don't care about your fame, and quite frankly, I want to get to know you as Harry Potter, not the boy-who-lived nonsense."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, you got that right. It's nonsense, especially when I don't even remember the incident. Anyway, I like your courage that you came up to me, so I would like to get to know you, Tracey Davis. You are pretty, if I may say so."

Tracey smiled and said, "You really are a charmer Pot – err Harry. You're pretty good looking yourself. Let's finish this potion and get out of this hellhole."

Fifteen minutes later, they presented a perfect potion to their professor and he nodded, motioning for them that they can leave the classroom. Tracey winked at Daphne, who smiled back at her.

Harry and Tracey were walking out of the dungeons when he asked, "Where do you want to go Tracey?"

"Thanks for bringing this up Harry. Let's go to the library shall we?" They made their way to the library, and were noticed by a few smiling Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects. At the library, they were greeted by a smiling Madam Pince. She commended them on promoting inter-house unity. Tracey led him to where she usually sits with her group. After sitting down, she said, "This is where I study. We have a small group from all of the houses, which includes your best friend Hermione, my best friend Daphne, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw and Blaise Zabini. He too doesn't follow this pure-blood supremacy crap, even though he is a pure-blood. Anyway, I admire your bravery and courage Harry, how you get out of your way to save your friends. I wish I had friends like that. Hermione told us so much about the school years and I would like to be your friend."

Harry was amazed at her confession and said, "I can tell you're serious Tracey. I would like for us to be good friends. I like helping my friends in time of need. That's what friends are for."

Tracey nodded and said, "Is it true you were raised by muggles? Not that I mind or anything, but are they that bad to you?"

Harry grimaced and said, "Yes to both of your questions. I know that some muggles are not that bad, but my so-called relatives are bad. Anyway, I really don't want to mention them."

"Ok, sorry to bring it up," she replied.

"Tracey, you didn't do anything wrong, it's ok. Now I would like to get to know things about you, your family and home life, your friends."

She thought about an answer, but said, "Hmmm, I would love to tell you, but this really isn't the place. We have to be somewhere relaxing, and you can tell me about your school escapades. We show and tell, how about that?"

"That sounds great. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?"

Tracey's heart leaped within her and thought, 'Wow, he's asking me on a date. Get a grip girl, just take it before it's too late!' She replied, "Sure Harry, I would love to. How about this Saturday?"

"Sure. We can meet after breakfast," he replied.

"Great," she said, her heart overjoyed.

They separated ways for the time being after shaking hands again. Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room and told Hermione what happened between him and Tracey. She leapt with joy and said, "Tracey is a wonderful and really pretty girl Harry. You should give it a chance. By the way, she's a half-blood as well, not that it matters anyway."

"You seem to speak highly of her 'Mione."

"Well, she is my friend, not just a study group mate. We started out as that, but we got to know each other also," she replied.

"Ok, she does seem to be nice, and she is friendly. I'll give it a go. We're going to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

"I thought you can't go Harry?"

He raised his eyebrow and said, "I have my ways."

Elsewhere, Tracey told her best friend Daphne what happened between her and Harry. "I'm surprised you're getting through to him Trace, well done girl, but remember to snog him before someone else claims him."

"DAPHNE!" she screamed in surprise. "He may not be my boyfriend yet, but I will kiss him on our date. I don't want his fame or anything. I just want to get to know him."

"I'm with you girl. You know I support you. So when are you going out with him?" asked Daphne.

"This Saturday Daph and I can't wait," she said with a smile.

Saturday arrived at Hogwarts, and the students from third year were preparing to go to Hogsmeade after breakfast. Harry was dressing, and surprisingly, Ron never asked him who he is going with. He took his cloak and the Marauders map that Fred and George Weasley gave him a few weeks ago while trying to sneak to Hogsmeade. They showed him the enchantments and he actually recognised some of the Marauders. He had spoken with Remus Lupin and the DADA professor told him everything. Harry still couldn't believe that Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, was the traitor, as he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. He suspected something was wrong. Anyway, he met Tracey outside the Great Hall and appreciated her appearance. "My, my, you look very pretty and dazzling Tracey." He held her hand and kissed it.

Tracey blushed deep red and smiled. "You look handsome too Harry. Shall we go?"

"Uh, we can't go on the cart Tracey. You see, I didn't get my form signed by those muggle relatives of mine since I blew up my aunt."

He clamped his hand on his mouth and Tracey's eyes were wide. "So it's true then that you blew her up?" She said smiling, and then she collapsed with a fit of laughter.

"I didn't mean it. She bad-mouthed my parents and it was just accidental magic. I didn't even have my wand."

"Wow, you can do wandless magic?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," he simply replied. "Anyway, I have another way of getting to Hogsmeade. Follow me."

He took her into the castle and pulled out what she guessed is a parchment. "Harry, what is that ridiculous parchment that you have?"

He smirked and pulled out his wand onto the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

She broke down in laughter and said, "I don't know what you're trying to do Harry, but you're already making my day." He showed her the Marauders map and she gasped, "Where did you get that from? That's a map of the castle which has the names of the professors."

"You guessed it Tracey. The Weasley twins gave it to me. They nicked it from Filch's office."

"They really are something these two," she mused.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak and said, "Here Tracey, you better stick close to me."

When he pulled the cloak onto both of them, she gasped again. "Harry, do you realise what you have? That's not just an invisibility cloak, but it is the cloak of invisibility. How did you get that?"

"In my first year. I saw a note written that it belonged to my father but I don't know who sent it to me," he replied softly.

Tracey received surprise after surprise, and she loved being with Harry already. "Where are we going Harry?"

"We're using a short cut to get to Hogsmeade Trace. Can I call you Trace?"

She pursed her lips and replied, "I guess you can. No one else but Daphne calls me that."

They walked for a while until they got to a nice bar in Hogsmeade. After ordering drinks and lunch, they started talking. Tracey asked him about his two years at Hogwarts and wanted to confirm what Hermione said was true. He told her about the philosopher's stone and how they thought that Snape tried to steal it. He told her about the three-headed dog and the enchantments guarding the stone, and how his hand burned Quirrel's face and killed him. Tracey was further shocked and surprised when he launched into the Chamber of Secrets fiasco and how he confronted Voldemort in Tom Riddle's memory, and how he killed a sixty-foot basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor.

"So that is what petrified the students last year," she asked in total shock and amusement.

"Yes, and Voldemort is not who many people think he is. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father was a muggle, which makes him pretty much like us, a half blood, only our blood is purer than his, that bastard."

Tracey was stunned at the revelation of the dark tosser being a half blood, but she believed word for word what Harry said. He asked her to tell him about herself. She grew up in muggle London but stayed most of the time with her best friend Daphne. They spent their summers going away, and enjoying each other's company. She was relieved when they were both sorted in the same house and they even shared a room together and slept in the same bed for extra warmth. "The only thing is that we were a bit sad that you didn't get sorted into Slytherin."

Harry smiled and said, "Believe me or not, the sorting hat was about to put me there."

"What?" she asked incredulously. "You spoke to that hat?"

"Yes, he said that I have potential and that Slytherin would help me, but I met Malfoy on the train and he claimed to be better than the others, so that put me off, and I told it not to put me in Slytherin, so Gryffindor was the only other option."

"Wow," she said with her eyes wide open again.

"Wow indeed," he said. "I wish I could have gotten to know you earlier. I know that not all Slytherins are evil. In fact, Merlin himself was in Slytherin. I read it in the history books."

Time went by when they got together on more dates and were more comfortable with each other. Their friends were glad that Harry and Tracey got together. The professors were overjoyed at seeing the romantic unity between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. One day, Harry took the initiative and kissed Tracey on the lips lightly. She was surprised but returned it with much vigour and passion. Harry took her hand and said, "Tracey, will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped and leapt with joy. "YES! Of course I will be your girlfriend Harry!" She jumped on him and snogged him senseless. She taught him how to kiss with open mouth and he loved the feeling of her tongue in his mouth, and the feeling of their tongues duelling together.

A few days later, they shared the joys of passionate lovemaking for the very first time and slept in each other's arms. Tracey gave herself to Harry, and he was overjoyed and repeatedly thanked her for the amazing gift. They often repeated their lovemaking sessions and Tracey taught her mover many things and different positions. Tracey recounted to her friend everything, and Daphne hugged her and was glad for her. Harry's best friend Hermione was glad as well, and Ron came around to accept Tracey Davis. After all, she didn't hang around Malfoy and his cronies, and she never showed any contempt towards the Weasleys or anyone outside of Slytherin.

Tracey stood by him in the following years, and during the summer breaks, he spent the time at her home, and met her parents. They got to like Harry so much that they approved the relationship with Tracey. She was by him in his bad times, namely the goblet of fire fiasco and the troubles with Umbridge in their fifth year. She helped a lot in the final battle and when Harry finally killed Tom Riddle, a month later after everyone recovered, he proposed to her and months later, she became Tracey Potter. They were both counting their blessings which started way back when their greasy haired professor paired them up in third year potions class.

**THE END**

**A/N: I'm not sure if Tracey is in fact a half-blood, but it's a guess. Hope you liked it. **


	8. Daphne Greengrass

**A/N: This is not an M Rated chapter. Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 8 – DAPHNE GREENGRASS**

After the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament, Harry Potter surprised the whole school, getting through without any injuries, and in record time. He had to pass the Hungarian Horntail, a brutal and fierce dragon, and he made it in world record time – ten minutes to be precise. This earned him a total of 47 out of 50 points and a lot of respect from the other two schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The other three champions respected him greatly and saw him in a new light. Many other Hogwarts students also respected him, including a few Slytherins.

The Yule Ball was announced to take place on Christmas night and the students had to do rehearsals and pick a date for the Ball. Harry was reeling, not knowing who he should ask, and to top it off, the pretty girls were already taken, including Cho Chang. He decided to just forget about the Chinese Ravenclaw witch. He didn't want to ask Hermione out, but gently said, "Hey 'Mione, I want to take someone with me to the Ball, but I want someone outside of Gryffindor."

This came to her as a surprise. "What are you trying to do Harry?"

"Promote inter-house unity?" he said with a small smirk.

Hermione thought that was good. She was not into Harry, but she loved him like a brother and a best friend. She already had someone, one Viktor Krum. Harry didn't regard Viktor as an enemy, but they were actually friends. Hermione came to and said, "This reminds me Harry, there are two nice Slytherin girls in my study group. We get along well with one another, and I think that one of them is slightly interested in you. Now if you really want inter-house unity, I suggest a Slytherin girl."

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Isn't she the Slytherin Ice Queen? Why would she want me? She has never spoken to me," he complained, almost whining.

"Harry, she may seem to have a mask on, because she doesn't like the other guys. They are show off bigots to her, but you have made quite an impression. She has never spoken harshly about you or me or Ron. There was one time when she asked me if you are available," said Hermione.

"So what shall I do? I'm not really experienced with something like that, thanks to these bastard so-called relatives of mine," he said bitterly.

She sighed and knew that he was right. "Just go up to her, introduce yourself. She wants you to make the move Harry, and trust me, she won't turn you down, unless she already has someone, but that's unlikely."

"So I should go to the Slytherin table and talk to Daphne Greengrass? That's a death sentence 'Mione," he said with a small laugh.

"You wanted this inter-house unity," she said sternly, but playfully.

"Fine, I'll ask her," he sighed, "I trust you 'Mione. I will go up to her. After all, courage is a trait for Gryffindor."

She nodded and they both shared a small laugh. "Good luck Harry. I'm sure if she doesn't have a date, she will accept your offer."

A few hours before the dinner feast, Daphne went to the Great Hall with her friend Tracey Davis. There was no one at the Slytherin table, so Harry thought to himself, 'there is my chance.' With a little nod and push from Hermione, he made his way over. He counted his blessings that Snape was not in the Great Hall, but McGonagall and Flitwick were there, watching with interest and shock as Harry made his way to the table of the snakes. "Excuse me ladies – hello Daphne and Tracey," he said with a little smile.

They turned around to see a pair of dazzling emerald eyes with a small smile. Daphne spoke up with a smile of her own, "Yes Potter, may I help you?" her voice was not demeaning or rough, but sweet and kind. He did not expect this reaction.

He plucked up the courage and said, "Daphne, I was wandering if you would like to come with me to the Yule Ball? I know we haven't spoken much, but I want to try."

She looked at him with her kind, tender blue eyes, and dropped her ice-queen mask. "Why would you want to go with a Slytherin, may I ask?"

"I am sick of bigots trying to promote that all Slytherins are evil, and I'm proving that they are not all evil. I also would like to have a chance to get to know you," he said.

"You really have courage Potter, and I like that. You're not the attention seeking brat that most people make you out to be, and I like you, not the-boy-who-lived, but I like you as Harry Potter. You don't show off your fame, and I like that. Ok mister, you have a date."

His heart leaped with joy and he thanked Hermione inwardly. "Thank you Daphne. Can you please call me Harry if we're getting to know each other? I think we should get beyond the surname calling."

Daphne was very impressed at the young wizard who stood before her. "Sure Harry, I agree with your statement. By the way, this is my best friend Tracey Davis," she said pointing to the other girl.

"Hello Tracey, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tracey smiled back and said, "Likewise Pot – err Harry. You are one very lucky person to have Daphne as your date. Not too many people are successful with her and she turns them all down. She has told me about you. Now I protect my best friend with my life, and if you ever hurt her, I will come after you. I trust you know what it is like to protect your friends. After all, Hermione Granger told us many things and we like your trait. Just look after my best friend please?"

He nodded and said, "I would never hurt my friend Tracey, but thanks for your words. I hope we can also be friends?"

Tracey nodded and said, "We'll see."

Daphne held out her hand to him and said, "We can be friends Harry." He held his hand and they shook. He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it, and Daphne smiled warmly. "I think we have to separate for now, we don't want attention drawn to us from unwanted people."

As Harry was about to walk back, his head of house, professor McGonagall, smiled and with a kind voice said, "I would like to commend the three of you and reward you all points for inter-house unity." The three students smiled and Harry walked back to Hermione.

"So I see that you succeeded?" she asked, seeing a smile on her best friend's face. She was happy that she saw Harry smiling for the first time in a very long time.

He nodded and said, "Thank you so much 'Mione, you're a life saver. She didn't even speak harshly to me and she wasn't mean at all."

"I told you Harry. You had nothing to worry about," she said. "I see that professor McGonagall was delighted at the interactions she saw." Moments later, the points glass rose for Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The dinner feast was a good one for Harry, and his best friend was glad for him. Ron was still not on speaking terms with him, but he didn't care about that. He has a date, and managed to court the beautiful Daphne Greengrass. Both she and Harry stole a few glances at each other and smiled during the feast, while everyone else was oblivious to that. After the feast, as Harry was walking back to the common room, Daphne brushed her arm and slipped a note to him. It read: _Harry, please meet me at the Astronomy tower in an hour._ He was smiling and when he went to the common room, he got his cloak and watched the time.

Meanwhile back in the Slytherin common room, Tracey was glad for her friend and said, "What are you planning to do at the meeting Daph?"

"I just want to talk to him in private Trace, you know, get to know him better."

"You're not planning on snogging him senseless are you?" she asked with a smile.

"TRACEY!" she screeched. But then she smirked and said, "What if I want to kiss him?"

"Now you're talking girl, and you haven't even gone on a date yet, go Daph!"

"I'm just kidding Trace. If it happens, I'll follow Mother Nature. Anyway, it's almost time to meet Mr dazzling emerald eyes."

Tracey laughed as Daphne stepped out of their dorm and out of the common room. She had an invisibility cloak, but not the actual cloak. She would later find out that Harry Potter had the true cloak of invisibility.

Harry realised that it was almost time, and decided to get out a few minutes earlier, so he took the Marauders map and his cloak with him. When he was relieved that no one was in sight, he made his way to the Astronomy tower.

At the tower, Daphne Greengrass was there looking into the night sky. She thought about how Harry asked her to the Yule Ball and liked his courage. She wanted to get to know him before their date, and possibly be his girlfriend. Things were looking up for her for the first time in a very long time.

Harry walked up to her and said, "Hello Daphne."

She turned around and looked at his emerald eyes and smiled. "Hi Harry, I'm glad you could come. I need to talk to you and get to know you first before the dance."

"Ok Daphne. I also would like to get to know you. You're really pretty, if I may say so, and stunning, but I want to get to know you as Daphne Greengrass."

She blushed at his comment and replied, "You're pretty handsome too, and I want to get to know you as Harry Potter, and that's why I sent you the note to come up and meet me."

"Ok, how about we trade things about each other, you know, like our school life, what we like to do, where we want to be in the future, and so on?" he asked.

"Of-course we can do that. Well first, I think we know each other's friends now, right?"

Harry looked a bit sad and said, "Correct, although I really don't see Ron Weasley as a friend right now after what happened with the goblet. The dickhead still thinks I put my name in that damned thing. Anyway, enough about him."

"Nice attitude Harry, but Weasley will come around. If he doesn't, you have Hermione."

"I also want to have you," he mumbled, but she heard it and chuckled.

"You can have me Harry, but first things first, we need to take it slow, and we haven't even dated yet," she said. "Anyway, is it true what happened about the philosopher's stone, the Chamber of Secrets, blowing up your aunt, and those Dementors and Sirius Black being your godfather?"

"All of it is true Daphne. Voldemort was trying to steal the stone. You may wonder what he was doing at Hogwarts, but he possessed professor Quirrel in our first year. In second year, well you know the idiots who thought I was the heir of Slytherin. I mean seriously, I am not related to Salazar Slytherin or any of his descendants at all. Even the stupid red headed Weasel thought I was his great however many times grandson. Yes, Ginny Weasley was the student taken into the Chamber, so I risked my life to save her. Voldemort appeared by way of a memory, Tom Riddle's diary. You see Daphne, Voldemort is a half-blood whose name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father was a muggle. Anyway, yes I did accidentally blow up my aunt, but she is already big like her brother. I am not related to her or my uncle, but I had to call them aunt and uncle. Fudge let it go as accidental magic, which was a relief. The Dementors did get to me, but professor Lupin showed me how to cast a Patronus and yes, Sirius Black is innocent and is my godfather. I wondered why he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Anyway, that's enough about me."

Her eyes were wide and she said, "Wow, I wish I was with you three. Malfoy kept spreading bullshit stuff about you, but I didn't believe him, neither did my friend Tracey."

Harry nodded and said, "So what about you Daphne? Where did you learn before Hogwarts? What stuff do you like to do?"

They kept talking and chatting for about three hours. Daphne was home-schooled before Hogwarts and he found out that she likes the beach scenes, and loves the muggle world.

Time went by when they got more comfortable around each other, and Harry opened up to her a bit more. She was crying when he told her of the muggle school that he went to and his horrible treatment from his relatives. He told her to not tell anyone at all, as the only other person he told was Hermione.

They had a fantastic time at the Yule Ball and it was there that they shared their first real lover's kiss. Harry asked if she will be his girlfriend and she jumped on him and snogged him. She showed him how to kiss with open mouth and he loved it. After the second task, she had been so worried about him. She decided to give herself to him and they shared a wonderful, blissful lovemaking session. They experienced the joys of love and even tried some different positions. Harry performed oral stimulation on her front and behind, and she absolutely loved it. He loved it as well, especially when she performed oral on him. They would often get together and enjoy bouts of pure, passionate sex and lovemaking, with Daphne casting the necessary spells to prevent pregnancy. She was hoping to have his baby, but not at this stage.

Things went very well for Harry and Daphne over the next months and years. Even with his troubles over Voldemort and Umbridge, she stood by him and was supporting him. She loved him more and more as time went by. He got to meet her parents and sister, and they were very nice and friendly people. They were never in the league with the Death Eaters or Voldemort. Her sister Astoria loved Harry as a brother and her parents took a real liking to him. Harry was pleased that he had Daphne as his girlfriend and lover. Likewise, Daphne was glad and leapt with joy that she has Harry Potter. Her parents certainly approved of the relationship and the fact that they both spent their time together and out in the open, getting to know each other more. They were hoping for more good and great things to come from that.

**A/N: I have many more one-shot chapters to come. I may include some mini-series chapters in the near future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: This is an M rated chapter with sexual scenes.**

**CHAPTER 9 – HERMIONE GRANGER & LUNA LOVEGOOD**

_Flashback_

"_What the bloody hell?!" yelled Voldemort when he saw Harry was alive._

"_Surprised to see me Tommy Boy?" said Harry with a smirk._

_The dark tosser was fuming and said, "I thought that I killed you boy!"_

"_You may have killed me Tom, but what you didn't know is that I was the horcrux you never meant to make. That's why the killing curse backfired on you Riddle!"_

"_Don't you dare call me that vile name!"_

"_You ashamed to reveal your true heritage Tom? That's low coming from you." The death eaters were mumbling to themselves and knew that Potter was right. One by one they decided to flee._

"_Come back here you cowards!" yelled an outraged Voldemort._

"_There's nothing you can do Tom. Nagini is dead, and you're now mortal. I can kill you off now." With those final words, Harry chanted an incantation that not even Voldemort heard about. It was a legal curse that is also fatal. Tom Riddle tried as hard as he can to dodge it, but even he didn't know about this new power, but it was too late to think about it. Voldemort was dead, and forever gone, and the students and staff at Hogwarts cheered for Harry Potter. Severus Snape survived and later apologised to Harry for his attitude toward the boy, and they had a truce between them._

_End of flashback_

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall contemplating on the battle and lost lives. Those who survived were pretty much all of the professors, Harry's best friends Hermione and Ron, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan and Hannah, and about 80% of all the students survived. The ones who died were the death eater students and those who blindly followed Voldy. All the other Weasleys, Sirius Black, professor Lupin, all the Tonks family, and Narcissa Black, whose husband Lucius died, had all survived. Lucius made a wrong move and Voldemort ordered Nagini to eat him. Draco also died in the battle along with Bellatrix and the majority of the known death eaters. Sirius Black was cleared through a trial under the truth serum but Pettigrew, or Wormtail, had already died.

"Hello Harry." He heard a very familiar dreamy voice behind him and found the sweet voice of Luna Lovegood. They had spent some time together along with Hermione, and he was so glad to have those heart-to-heart conversations with the pretty blonde Ravenclaw girl even though she was talking about those strange creatures. Harry still loved that and loved the girl for who she is. He had told her that she is not loony but she is a very interesting witch. Luna likewise loved spending time with Harry in getting to know him not as the boy-who-lived, but as Harry Potter.

"Hi Luna," he replied with a small smile. "Take a seat." She took a seat next to him and held his hand.

They had been dating with Hermione a year ago after Hermione was healed from Dolohov's curse, and were in a three-way relationship. After the Department of Mysteries battle, Luna comforted him and had explained to him that in the wizarding world, a wizard can have two or more girlfriends or wives. Luna was a strong friend to Harry and stood by his side. She knew that Harry loved Hermione very much, and encouraged him to ask her. He laughed and said that it was not that easy. He had told her that he loved her too, and that she is a very interesting person. He loved Luna for who she is. As she started to unfold these interesting things to him, Hermione was also listening and she wanted in. She decided to accept Luna and had gotten to love the girl. Hermione was his best friend and she fell for him way back since the troll incident in first year, but they were too young for anything further. When Hermione mentioned that she started to have feelings for Harry since the troll incident, Luna smiled and Harry was stunned. However, they were older now and wanted to have a relationship beyond best friends, and wanted to include Luna into this.

Luna spoke up, "How are you taking all of this Harry?"

"It's slowly sinking in Luna, you know, defeating Voldemort for the umpteenth time, and this time it is final. Now we can move on with our lives," he replied.

"I'm glad you're calm Harry. I am so happy I found you and Hermione." She squeezed his hand and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Thank-you Luna, you really are an amazing lady."

"You will make me a woman tonight, won't you Harry?"

"You're already a woman in my eyes Luna."

"I know that silly," she chided. "However, I want to give myself to you and Hermione tonight. We had a discussion, and Hermione and I love each other and want to make love to you and to each other."

Harry smiled and kissed her again. "Let's look for Hermione."

"I'm here Harry. Hello Luna," said Hermione.

Harry hugged his best friend and kissed her with so much love and passion, and she gladly returned it. She went to Luna and kissed her with equal passion. Hermione was helping in the hospital wing and told Ginny and Ron about her secret. She, Harry and Luna agreed to tell their friends about their relationship. Surprisingly, all of the Weasleys took this gently and congratulated Hermione. Ron had moved on with Lavender Brown and was not complaining at all from what she does with him, and Ginny was with Dean Thomas, and they were all in a steady relationship. "How are the others coping?" asked Harry.

Hermione replied, "They're doing well. I told Ron and Ginny about the three of us and they took it really calmly. Ron even apologised to me for being a prat all these years."

Luna smiled and said, "It looks like Bilius is maturing. Lavender Brown really had an influence on him." She kissed her girlfriend again.

"Well let's just say that he told me she enlightened him a bit. Anyway, let's go and consummate our relationship. I have waited for too long," she said frustratingly. The others nodded in agreement and Luna decided to that they use the Room of Requirement for the special occasion. That room was restored by some very powerful magic and became available for anyone to use it.

The trio entered the room and conjured a massive bed to consummate their relationship. Hermione was a bit timid, but said, "Uh Harry, you know I was going to save myself for marriage, but what the hell, I want to give myself to you." With that, she held his face, drew his head toward hers and kissed him passionately. The kiss slowly turned into a snog, and neither of them cared.

"Hey, I want some too!" said Luna laughing. Hermione parted for a little breath and Luna took her place and latched her mouth onto Harry's and they kissed intensely and lovingly until it became a tongue duel.

After they parted, Harry said, "I love you Luna, my moon. Please don't ever change." Turning to Hermione, he said, "I love you too 'Mione, so very much. Words can't describe how I love you, my 'Mione."

Hermione smiled when he called her his 'Mione and she snogged him senseless again. She turned to Luna, held her beautiful face and said, "Luna, I love you too my moon. You are so beautiful." With that, she kissed her fiercely, but lovingly, and they had each other's tongues in their mouths.

Soon, clothes started flying in all directions and the trio got onto the large bed. Hermione lay on her back with Luna on top of her, grinding their wet pussies onto each other while their tongues were in each other's mouths. Harry moved down and started licking their wet vaginas up and down, interchanging between his two lovers. He even licked Luna's dark asshole and she loved it, squealing with pleasure and delight. He licked them both to multiple orgasms as the two lover girls screamed into each other's mouths.

Harry was pushed on his back and the two witches started to lick and suck his massive hard organ. They didn't want him to shoot straight away, but they only wanted to taste it. When they came up, Luna said, "You taste beautiful Harry."

"I second to that," replied Hermione.

"Now let's get ready for some serious fun. Hermione, you can have him first since you are his oldest friend," said Luna.

Hermione kissed her girlfriend passionately and replied, "Thank you so much for being considerate my love." She moved her boyfriend and lay on her back. "Harry love, I want you on top of me. Please make love to me and make me a woman."

"Sure love," he replied.

They got into position but Harry first kissed her with their tongues duelling and then he moved lower and kissed and sucked on her neck, hearing a moan of pleasure from Hermione. He moved onto her hard nipples and sucked on them for a while and moved his fingers and softly diddled her hard clitoris. Meanwhile, Luna straddled Hermione's face and the bushy haired beauty gladly clamped her mouth to the petite blonde's wet quim. Luna was riding Hermione's face while Harry was licking her hot snatch and was rewarded with two strong orgasms from Hermione. She actually squirted into his mouth and he gladly drank it all up. Luna too squirted into Hermione's mouth and she was too happy to drink it up. Harry was very pleased and lucky to have two lovers who squirt.

Luna got off Hermione and Harry lined his hard tool to his girlfriend's smooth pussy. He slid in very slowly and Hermione said, "Oooh, thanks for going slow Harry. You're going to take my virginity, but I'll be ok."

"Are you sure 'Mione?"

She kissed him with all her might, and he tasted Luna on her. "Ever the considerate man you are Harry, but I'll be fine."

"Ok 'Mione."

He went slowly until his tip reached a barrier, her hymen. She gasped but relaxed and said, "Take it Harry, I give myself to you." With a nod, he pulled back, but then pushed and broke her hymen. She screamed for a few seconds but shortly, the pain turned to pleasure as she bucked her hips at her boyfriend. "I love you so much Harry, you did it, you made me a woman! Keep going love, when you're ready, cum inside me!"

He pounded her slowly but she begged him to move faster and a bit harder, so he complied. At the same time, they were both kissing like lovers and drilling their tongues in each other's mouths, tasting their own saliva. Harry felt something at his asshole and turned to see a smiling Luna with her finger probing the outside. He nodded to give her the ok and she pushed a little forward and played for a while, and then licked around his dark puckered hole. Harry moaned into his girlfriend's mouth as he continued thrusting inside her and after a few minutes, he gasped and said, "I'm cumming 'Mione!"

"Inside me lover boy!" screamed Hermione. "I'm cumming too! You feel soooo good!" shortly, Hermione had two more powerful orgasms and squirted onto Harry's hard tool and her pussy muscles milked his sperm from his cock. "I can feel it Harry, it's throbbing and getting bigger!" With a final grunt, he shot about nine large wads of sperm into Hermione's pussy all the while she was orgasming onto his cock. She had her legs around his hips and wouldn't let him go until they were both satisfied. He was kissing her with all his love while shooting inside her, as she ran her hands across his back and neck.

When they recovered, they let go of each other and kissed again. "That was brilliant 'Mione, thanks for everything."

"You were so good Harry love," she replied. Luna saw that they untangled themselves and she dived into Hermione's soaked and sperm filled vagina. Hermione squealed as Luna sucked all the sperm out of her and held her hands to Luna's head, drawing her deeper into her snatch. Hermione soon had another massive orgasm and squirted onto her girlfriend's face and mouth.

"That was beautiful 'Mione," she said. "Now it's my turn Harry, and I want you on your back."

"Yes ma'am," he replied. They all laughed as he got into position.

Luna straddled his still hard tool and said, "Mione, why don't you straddle Harry's face while you're facing me?" Hermione nodded and straddled her boyfriend's face. "Now we can kiss," said Luna with a giggle. "Oh and Harry, don't worry about going slow with me."

Soon, the three of them were enjoying another lovemaking session and Harry loved the feeling of Luna's very tight snatch while he licked Hermione's quim and moved to her dark puckered hole. He loved her taste and she squealed into Luna's mouth. She took her mouth off Luna's and said, "He's licking my ass! Oh that feels soooo good!" Then she clamped her mouth onto Luna's nipples and sucked them both, and then she kissed her girlfriend and they tongued each other.

Harry was enjoying the sensation of Luna's hot wet snatch milking his hard cock and he knew that he wouldn't last very long. He kept going for about 15 minutes until both of his girls had more than one orgasm and then he let loose his torrent of seed. He grunted, "I'm cumming!"

Luna stopped kissing Hermione and said, "Inside me Harry, cum in me lover!" With that, he let loose his nine wads of sperm inside Lune and she groaned, "Oh this feels the best! I am going to need it inside me every day!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Me too!" as she continued riding Harry's face. After their orgasms, they all rested and slept on each other until the morning.

A year later, Harry and his girlfriends enjoyed their time together and they did everything together. The moment came when he proposed to them both and they squealed, jumped on him and snogged him senseless. Months later, they married each other and Harry was glad to have Hermione Potter and Luna Potter by his side. He thought back to how it all started and was smiling as he couldn't ask for better with two beautiful wives.

**A/N: There's yet another chapter. I have not forgotten about ths story, it's just that I am working on my other fic, 'The Coven Witches.' I still have great plans for this fic to include more of Daphne and Astoria, Narcissa, Bellatrix and the Black witches, and a few more conbinations. Chapters will be roughly b/w 2000 and 3000 words, maybe a bit longer.**

**Thanks for previous reviews. I haven't had much reviews, but I would appreciate them.**


End file.
